Lucky Star: Sting of Regret
by Symantra
Summary: It was over. The unique friendship they had each secretly cherished was now falling apart between them, and all she had to do was walk away.. But.. why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she walk away, and finish the job once and for all? What held her back.. What is this force that prevented Kagami from ruining things with Konata forever? One shot.


Kagami knocked on the door of the Izumi household. She waited patiently knowing that someone would answer the door. For a reason she couldn't understand, she was aware that her heart was pounding unusually loudly.

 _"Why do I feel.. nervous? It's not like I'm going on a date with Konata.."_

Looking down at her clothes, she nearly slapped herself in the forehead.

 _"With this getup, she'll probably think that I wanted a date!"_

Somehow she had gotten it into her mind to go above the level of casual for the situation. Her verdant green vest framed the red undershirt she was wearing underneath. An orange skirt stopped right above her knee, covering the black stockings she was wearing. To top it off, she had the _brilliant_ idea to put a flowered pin in her hair.

 _"Brilliant. Just brilliant. Here I am, all dressed up for a date with the most annoying brat in all of Japan."_

Realizing that nobody had came to the door yet, she knocked again. This time there was a shuffling, and then someone called out.

"Kenzou? Can you get the door?" That was definitely Konata.

"Yes, mother!" Answered a boy's voice.

 _"Wait. A boy's voice?"_

 _"...MOTHER?!"_

Kagami narrowed her eyes. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. _"What the heck has Konata been hiding from me.. us?"_

Moments later, the door opened. Kagami found herself looking at Konata. Or, someone who looked like Konata. He had blue hair, the exact same blue as Konata. His eyes were similar to Konata's, emerald green but shining with innocence. He was wearing a hoodie on his head, and he tilted his head curiously.

"Who are you?"

"Err.. My name is Kagami. I'm Konata's.. your **mom's**.. friend." Kagami muttered through her teeth, doing her best not to snap at the innocent youth in front of her. The words felt foul in her mouth. Konata, a mother? She was 18, but she wasn't even out of high school!

"Oh! Umm.. Hold on a second, miss." The boy closed the door partially, and Kagami heard him run down the hall, and telling Konata (quite loudly too) about who was here to meet her. "Mother, there's a girl named Kagami here! She says she's your friend!"

"Oh, it's Kagami! That's my friend, yep! Oh dear, it's 5:00 PM? Sorry, I'd better get going." After Konata finished explaining to her.. son.. there was shuffling coming from the house.

"Have fun Konata!" That sounded like her father, Sojiro.

"I will! See you, Sou-kun!" Konata responded with a cheery tone in her voice, then-

 _"_ _ **Sou-kun?!**_ _Konata said that her mom called her dad that.. Isn't that.."_

"Oh, Kagami! I'm sorry I took so long, I lost track of the time, and forgot that we were going to meet up." Kagami jumped at the sudden speaker, and Konata turned around after closing the door to her house. Konata, as usual, had her hair down, and it reached all the way to her knees. Her shining green eyes had the signature spark of mischief, and she was wearing casual clothes, a green cargo jacket around her plain red t-shirt, and a normal pair of orange shorts.

"Hey, we match! We're wearing the same colors, except you're much fancier Kagamin!" Konata wrapped herself around her friend, who didn't react. Kagami didn't move, she didn't try to push Konata away, and she definitely didn't hug her back.

"Konata. We need to talk." Demanded the tsundere, looking into Konata's eyes with a stone mask hiding her emotions.

"Mm.. About what, Kagami?" Konata, of course, just raised one eyebrow curiously, releasing her grip and walking down the street with her friend, watching with an innocent expression.

"You know what, Konata! You sure as **hell** know what I'm talking about!" Kagami exploded, her face red with anger. "Since when did you have a **child**? Why does he look **exactly like you**? Why **Sou-kun?!** "

Konata, surprised by the outburst, instinctively leaned away. _"Whoa.. Maybe I should retreat? ...nah, I think it'll be okay if I play along.."_

"Kenzou? What about him? Isn't my son supposed to look like me?"

"Konata, you're in high school! You shouldn't have a kid! You can't even take care of yourself, and now you're going to ruin someone's life?" Kagami shouted, not noticing the hurt look on Konata's face. The words _my son_ coming so easily out of Konata's mouth were picking a fight with her temper.. But she then realized something.

"..your son.. Sou-kun.." A strained silence passed as Kagami wrapped her mind around the situation, her anger bubbling.

"Uhh.. what about it?" Konata blurted out. Realizing her mistake, she suddenly dropped the act and took a step forward. _"Ah, shit.. My mouth moved on its own, I just pushed her past the line!"_

"Kagami, I-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT! UP! **SHUT! UP!** " Kagami screamed, finally snapping. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU TALK ABOUT IT SO CASUALLY?! YOU'RE IN HIGH SCHOOL, YOU HAVE A CHILD, AND IT'S WITH YOUR DAD?!" Breathing heavily, Kagami felt involuntary tears streaming down her face. Wiping them away roughly, she continued in a much quieter but still menacing tone. "You never told me. You never told us. All the time we've known you.. you hid this big of a secret? From the **only** people that accepted you? I can't believe it. I really.. I.." Her tearducts renewed their efforts as the purple-haired girl turned away.

"..goodbye, Konata.."

"No, no! Kagami, wait! It's not-" Konata stepped forward, her hand reaching out to touch her friend on the shoulder, but a violent shake of her best friend's head stopped her.

"Just stop! Go.. back to your family.. Kenzou and Sou-kun.. don't let me keep you from spending your time with them.." Kagami felt as if something inside her died. As she walked away, she did something that she would regret for the rest of her life.

Konata ran forwards, grabbing Kagami's arm and pulling. "Kagami, I swear, just listen to me! It's only-" Her words were cut off as Kagami spun around, yanking her arm out of her grip. Konata recoiled, her hand automatically reaching up to hold her stinging cheek. Falling to her knees, she just sat there, her hand on her cheek and not uttering a single sound.

The hand Kagami used to slap Konata went numb. Ignoring it, she turned homewards and took a shaky step. Then another step. And another step.. one more..

Kagami's legs gave out, and she managed to land on one knee. She didn't even flinch from hitting her knee against the ground, the constant pain that had been gnawing at a spot in her chest was what bothered her.

 _"Why.. why can't I move.. I need to go.. home.. Stand up Kagami.. stand up, you've got a long way to go!"_

But she couldn't stand up. She tried to stand up on her legs, she tried to push herself up with her arms. She physically couldn't do it.

 _"Why.. why can't I get up?"_

Kagami was almost thinking about crawling home when she heard it. As if her heart needed more pain, it very nearly split in two. Slowly looking back, she saw it. She didn't think about why, she just knew that it was a sight she never wanted to see again. Taking one look at the crying bluenette sitting against the wall, Kagami felt something inside her snap.

 _"Konata.. I've never seen you cry.. but I never want to see you cry again.."_

Struggling, she tried to stand up again. She propped herself halfway into a standing position, before falling back to the ground.

 _"Like hell I'm going to let my own body stop me! I'm perfectly healthy too!"_

By willpower and emotion, Kagami forced her legs to work, finally getting back onto her feet. She walked towards her destination. One step. Another step. Another. And another. The closer she got, the louder the sobbing was. Fresh tears wetted her cheeks, blurring her vision. Finally, she found herself standing no more than a foot away from where she wanted to be.

"Konata.."

The loud, heart-wrenching sobs turned into sniffles and hiccups, the broken girl before her made eye contact. Through a veil of tears, there was emotion swimming in her eyes. Sorrow, regret, pain, fear. Worst of all, they were lackluster.

They weren't shining.

They weren't vibrant.

They weren't happy.

They weren't Konata's.

Kagami dropped to her knees, reaching out for Konata. Her heart broke as the girl shied away, the fear in her eyes growing.

"N-no! Kagami, I'm sorry!"

As if on cue, Kagami's arms went limp. They had lost that pulsating willpower from before, and it was now a dull sense of nothingness. _"No.. no, no no what have I done? Konata.. is afraid.. of me.."_

She could make out the ground beneath her, dark with her tears, and she couldn't stop shaking. Konata's voice, muted and panicked, reached out to her.

"W-wait Kagami! I didn't mean it like that.. please stop crying.. no.. I don't want to see you sad.." Kagami heard the girl moving closer, saw her pained and caring expression. "It was just a prank.. I was Kenzou, I just hid my hair, and got my dad to help, and I thought it would be funny, but I'm-" Konata's voice broke, but she gulped and kept talking. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go this far, I don't want to see you like this Kagami..!"

Kagami felt that pain in her chest growing, and she shuddered, sending tears dropping to the ground.

 _"A joke.. it was just a joke.."_

 _"I hurt her.. over a joke.."_

 _"I'm such a terrible person.."_

Suddenly the pain stopped, as if repelled by Konata's arms reaching around her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Kagami, I'm sorry.. can you forgive me?" Konata sniffled.

"Konata, I.." Kagami's voice raised in pitch, and she stopped and took a deep breath.

"I'M SO SORRY!" At the top of her lungs she apologized, clutching at the broken angel she was responsible for.

"Konata I'm so sorry, I'm a terrible person I'm an idiot! It was just a joke but I took it too seriously! I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I hit you.. I'm so sorry that I hut you.. I don't ever want to hurt you again.. I love you too much.." Her voice trailed off, and the normally strong purple-haired girl was reduced to sobs.

Kagami cried, sobbing into the girl's shoulder. She felt so unprofessional, slurring her sentences and crying, when she didn't deserve pity or sympathy or forgiveness.

Yet..

Konata held her head to her chest. She didn't get angry, she didn't dispute, she didn't refuse Kagami. She just held her, stroking her hair. Gently, she lifted Kagami's head and then the two made eye contact. Those green eyes had changed again.

They were shining.

They were vibrant.

They were happy.

They were Konata's!

"Kagami.. can you say that last part again? The very last sentence?" Konata asked, a spark of hope in her voice.

"I..I love you too much.. to hurt you.. ever again." Kagami surprised herself, uttering the words she had said without knowing.

Konata said nothing, and Kagami pulled her in to kiss her quickly on the lips, drawing back as if afraid to see her reaction.

"Kagamin.. are you really in love with me?" Konata asked again, her voice growing barely louder.

"..Yes, Konata.. I think I really am in love with you.." Kagami hadn't even realized it. For all of the emotions she harbored towards her best friend, she hadn't seen her own love for the blue-haired angel. "Are.. do you feel.. the same way..?" She asked, a conflicted tone in her voice. Within minutes, she had shifted from hate to love, but what did Konata think?

"Kagami.." Saying no more, Konata kissed her. "You love me.. that's all I need.." Her voice was riddled with happiness and relief. Kagami, tears in her eyes, didn't break away from the kiss while she hugged and pulled Konata into her. As the two broke away, they both spoke at the same time.

"Konata.. please forgive me."

"Kagami.. can you forgive me?"

Tearful smiles, warm embraces. Seconds turned into minutes as they held each other, enjoying their newfound love.

 ** _~Fin~_**


End file.
